100 Things Tina Notices About Newt
by LilyTheNinjaGirl
Summary: This is list of 100 that Tina notices about Newt. It starts from when Tina first meets Newt and continues on as their friendship grows stronger and then it goes into an off-canon deeper look at their relationship. Ideas are welcome. Literally just me writing and explaining 100 reasons why Newt is the best person ever. Rated K. Lots of fluff. A little angst. Newtina or friendship.


_A/N: This is dedicated to Sami for adopting me into her family, giving me bacon pasta, making sure my tombstone has the perfect inscription, and for being the best friend a person could have._

 _This is list of 100 that Tina notices about Newt. It starts from when Tina first meets Newt and continues on as their friendship grows stronger and then it goes into an off-canon deeper look at their relationship. There will be ten things per chapter, and so this fic will be 10 chapters long. I don't have a beta and I'm a lazy proofreader, so there might be a few tiny mistakes. Enjoy!_

 **100 Things Tina Notices About Newt**

 **1\. His Hair**

Newt's hair was the first thing she noticed about him. It was hard not to, because whenever she tried to look him in the eyes all she was able to see were his auburn curls. His hair wasn't strikingly red, but it wasn't exactly brown either. It was a mixture of both, and sometimes the red was more apparent in the light. It was tidy for the most part, but his bangs were quite unruly.

At first she was confused as to why he left his bangs so long, until she realized he used them as an escape from having to make eye contact with people. But even when he was more confident with her and able to look her in the eye a majority of the time, she found that she liked the way his bangs blew back in the wind, and the way they added to his overall appearance (which was just so _him_ , there was really no other way to describe it).

 **2\. His Eyes.**

After getting over his initial shyness, Newt looked her in the eyes much more often. Not all the time. He still averted his gaze whenever they approached a topic he wasn't comfortable discussing (such as his family, his childhood, or Leta Lestrange) or whenever they were around other people. But when it was just them, she could appreciate his eyes. They were a fascinating blue-green color. Like his hair, his eye color often seemed to change slightly based on the light.

Even more fascinating was what she saw reflected in his eyes, and how it changed based on his emotions. They were lit up and held a trace of longing and gratitude whenever it was just her and Queenie. They were passionate and overwhelmingly kind when he was with his creatures. They immediately seemed to darken and shut down whenever his past was mentioned. They were filled with passion and love whenever he talked about his creatures. Tina was secretly a little happy that she was one of the few people he would look in the eye. It made her feel special.

 **3\. His Freckles**

Newt's face was already quite young-looking. He was a young man, of course. But when she first met him (or arrested him, she should say) and she tried to guess his age, she really couldn't be positive. She decided it had to be somewhere between nineteen and thirty. His freckles didn't exactly help. They made him look much younger than he was. They also made him look innocent, and a bit naïve too. She supposed that's why people took one glance at him and decided that he was easy to walk all over. The problem was that due to his shy nature, he _was_ easy to walk all over.

When she was bored, she tried making constellations on his face in her head. Unfortunately, he had the kind of freckles that were grouped together a little bit, instead of the ones that were spread apart. They covered almost all of his face underneath his eyes. She asked him where he got them once. He looked at her for a few moments, as if he had never really thought about it before. "My grandmother on my mother' side," he answered quietly. "Neither my parents or my brother have them." He looked almost a little ashamed of this feature that set him apart from the rest of his family. Tina just smiled. "Boy did they miss out then!" she said cheerfully. Newt looked confused, but didn't comment.

 **4\. His Hands**

His hands are the next physical feature of his that she notices. She had been holding his arm while dragging him around and trying to arrest him, so the first time their hands actually met was when he led her through the halls of MACUSA, trying to escape. She barely has time to notice how warm they are, or how her hand fits perfectly in his.

His hands are calloused and rough. Like his eyes, his hands move differently depending on the situation. While mixing potions or petting creatures, they are steady and experienced. When around people, they are fidgety and kept clenched around his suitcase or out of sight behind his back or in his pockets. When holding hers after a nightmare (whether it's her nightmare or his own) they are warm and calming. When running over a cut on her forearm, they are gentle. Whenever they are trying to maneuver a crowd or sit through a fancy dinner or meeting, her hand always finds his because she knows he wants the comfort of holding her hand but he is too shy to make the first move.  
 **  
5\. His Accent**

His accent makes her suspicious at first. Of course it does! He was a Brit in America, at a time where wizards didn't travel much. At first she had a hard time deciphering what he was saying. His accent was annoying for a little bit, because it was difficult to understand and because it was a constant reminder that he was a foreigner and didn't belong anywhere near her or MACUSA. Then she got used to it and she didn't really mind. She also enjoyed laughing with Queenie at the way he pronounced certain words and watching him flush red with embarrassment.

After a little while, it began to grow on her. His accent was much more gentle than the rough American way of speech. It was also held a quiet sense of refinement that she admired. She began to like listening to it, and would often get lost in how he pronounced his vowels while he was talking. At first she thought she was just enraptured with all British accents. Until she made a political trip to the Ministry of Magic and discovered she still really disliked the British accent. But not Newt's. She had no idea why he was an exception.

 **6\. His Voice.**

Quiet. That was the first word anyone would give you when asked to describe Newt Scamander's voice. He didn't speak particularly loudly. Sometimes she even had to ask him to repeat things if they were in a particularly crowded room. Originally she thought it was part of his shy nature, but she eventually discovered that even when in the highest level of comfort Newt could achieve around a human he was still not particularly loud. He had a quiet, gentle voice to match his quiet, gentle soul. It was all rather sweet, she thought.

Sure, he yelled when someone tried to hurt a creature. She never wanted to hear the anguish that was in his voice as they were dragged from the MACUSA meeting room ever again. His voice tightened and sometimes cracked when he was trying to hold in grief. He stammered and mumbled when he was around people. His voice softened and got a bit higher when talking to baby creatures. It gave her quite a shock the first time he let out a bellow to call his Graphorns. Most of all, she loved the passion and sincerity in his voice when he spoke about his creatures. He sounded so happy and excited when he spoke of them, and he was a bit louder and articulated a bit more. She could listen to him for hours.

 **7\. His Height.**

Tina had always been tall. When she was little she was tall and thin and straight as a stick, and nothing much had changed. While Queenie had gained curves, Tina had gained a good work ethic. It was just how life was. She stood nearly a head taller than Queenie and other women, but she was still shorter than many of her male colleagues. Some of them were her height, but they were an exception and not a norm.

Tina always told herself she would never date someone shorter than her. She also couldn't imagine herself dating someone who loomed over her. Of course, as she became a plain and drab adult and got more and more buried in her work, she couldn't really imagine herself dating _anyone_. Then Newt came along. When he stood straight, he was actually a good three to four inches taller than her. It was perfect for a good hug, but not enough to be annoying. Most of the time he stood hunched over a little, to make himself as inconspicuous as possible. When he did that, he was nearly her same height. That didn't bother her either. It was nice to be able to have a conversation without straining her neck either one way or another. Of course, they weren't dating. (YET, Queenie reminded her.)

 **8\. His Case.**

Tina didn't understand how anyone who went into Newt's case could dislike it. Even if magical creatures weren't your cup of tea ( _haha, because he's British_ ) the spell work and the inspiration behind creating such an amazing world inside of a tiny leather suitcase was mind boggling. She couldn't help her fascination at first, examining every small detail and wondering how such a seemingly scatter-brained person who had been expelled from school could create something so complex. It was truly a work of art, and she felt honored that she was one of the few people welcome inside anytime.

She loved the wooden, earthy smell in his little shack. She loved sitting in his armchair and sipping coffee while he furrowed his eyebrows in disgust at her choice in beverage and brewed himself some tea. She loved watching the stars at night, and marveling how even though they were fake they matched up perfectly with the actual sky outside of the case. She loved climbing the mooncalf mountain. She loved splashing in the section for water creatures. She loved sitting next to the Occamy nest and letting the little snake birds curl up in her lap. Most of all, she loved watching him move around his sanctuary with speed and familiarity, wand in his mouth and animal feed in his arms. He looked so at _home_.

 **9\. His Coat.**

Blue was an odd color, Tina supposed. At least in New York it was. In this day and age, everyone wore depressing shades of gray, black, white, and brown. Nothing super colorful. No one wanted to appear odd or unique. She learned that in London, the muggles wore the same drab colors. However, the wizards in London were wearing robes of maroon, violet, green, and even pink. So Newt was really only the odd one out in New York. Blue did look good on him, she thought as she watched him walk down the Manhattan streets a little in front of her.

Although she loved his coat when it was on him, she loved it even more when it was on her. It had the same woody, earthy smell as the case. It was also amazingly warm, and it kept her cozy even when she was walking through the London drizzle that she despised. Newt always lent it to her when they were in England. The Ministry of Magic wizards probably thought it was _her_ coat, even though it was a little big for her. The thought made her smile. The fact that Newt didn't seem to mind also made her smile.

 **10\. His Scarf**

The other piece of his clothing that really struck her was his scarf. Of course, it was a very bright yellow color that was easily noticed. The Hufflepuff emblem was on the end of one of the tails. She wondered why he still kept the scarf (and wore it often) despite being expelled from school in his sixth year. As much as talking about his school days made Newt a little distant and upset, she could tell he was very loyal to his school and the Hufflepuff house. She nearly laughed out loud when he described Hufflepuff to her and "loyal" was one of the top traits. He continued to argue that Hogwarts was the best school in the world, to Queenie's mild annoyance.

She loved the way it hung loosely off of his shoulders and added a whole new level of "just odd, wonderful Newt" to his wild hair, blue coat, and bow tie. Pickett liked to use Newt's scarf as a blanket. The Occamies liked to use it as a toy. Newt had to stop many a tug-of-war game and give them a lecture before wrapping his scarf tightly around neck, hiding his face in it, and ascending the suitcase steps into the snowy world above. It also made him pretty easy to find in a crowd, and whenever he did something frustrating she would tug at the tails while saying his name in an exasperated sort of way.

 _A/N: Feel free to leave ideas in the reviews!_


End file.
